Fallin' for ya
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Nico ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué le había hecho caso a Jason al ir a ese raro restaurante. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que se veía fabuloso en cuero. Teen Beach/ West side story AU.


_Fallin__' __for ya_

_Nicercy_

Nico se miró en el espejo, eran mediados de verano, y gracias a la playa su pálida tez había agarrado un poco de color, aun así era el más pálido de todos sus conocidos. Llevaba una camiseta gris con una calavera plateada en el centro, sus botas negras se fundían en algún punto de sus tobillos con su pantalón de mezclilla negro. Su cadera estaba llena de cinturones brillantes metálicos y cadenas con calaveras.

Hizo una mueca al espejo y tomó el delineador que le había robado a una de sus hermanas para comenzar a pintarse los ojos. Se veía bien, o al menos eso solía decirle Hazel.

—_¡__Estoy lista!_— Una voz suave se escuchó por el pasillo. Nico sonrió. Hazel entró por la puerta abierta de su habitación mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma para enseñarle su atuendo a Nico.

La pequeña llevaba un vestido dorado con una chaqueta y zapatos de cuero negros, su cabello rizado estaba atado en media cola con una flor blanca y pequeñas piedras de ámbar, estaba fabulosa.

—_Linda._— Nico sonrió de lado— _¿__Esperas ver a alguien?_

—_No realmente._— Hazel sonrió— _¿__y t__ú__?_

Nico se encogió de hombros.— _No realmente._— el chico abrió la puerta de armario y sacó su vieja chaqueta de cuero con cuello de aviador.—_ Andando._

/-/-/-

Nico nunca se consideró un motociclista. Formar parte de una pandilla era extraño. Sin embargo, cualquiera que lo viera indudablemente pensaría que sí estaba en la pandilla, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que sus mejores amigos eran Jason y Reyna tenía bastante lógica.

Jason y Reyna eran los líderes de la pandilla de motociclistas más conocida de la ciudad. _Romanos._

Nico estacionó su motocicleta a las afueras de su restaurante favorito "_Blue Trident__"_ . Era un lugar bastante hogareño, los chicos de toda la ciudad solían ir ahí, ya fuera por la comida, el ambiente o la dueña. Sally Jackson era la mujer más adorada de toda la ciudad.

Una vez ubicada su moto a lado de la Harley de Jason que ya estaba estacionada, ayudó a bajar a Hazel.

Pasaron por la puerta decorada con pequeñas perlas transparentes y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. El lugar era genial, el piso era blanco y las paredes de colores, del techo caían pequeñas perlas transparentes como las de la entrada que con la luz parecían gotas de agua y en las esquinas había plantas con pequeñas flores que olían de maravilla. A un lado se encontraba un escenario con un vitral de fondo y columnas a los lados mientras que del lado contrario se encontraba la cocina por la cual se podía ver a la señora Sally sonriente mientras preparaba postres. Realmente no había necesidad de explicar por qué a todos los chicos les gustaba el lugar.

Jason, Reyna y Leo se encontraban sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. En las mesas de alrededor se encontraban los demás chicos de la pandilla,Dakota, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Drew, Chris, Butch y demás chicos. Todos estaban de un solo lado del restaurante mientras que del otro lado se encontraban los surfistas.

Nico y Hazel fueron hasta donde sus amigos saludando a los que se encontraban en el camino (al menos por parte de Hazel).

_—¡Nico, Hazel!—_ Jason le sonrío al igual que Reyna. Nico contesto con una media sonrisa y Hazel dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

_—Que hay.—_ Nico se sentó a un lado de Jason mientras Hazel se sentaba con Reyna, en medio de Reyna y Jason se encontraba Leo con una sonrisa y manchas de aceite de motor en la cara.

_—Que milagro chico zombi, por un momento pensé que Jason había mentido cuando mencionó que vendrías—_ Leo termino de limpiarse las manos llenas de aceite con un trapo y robo una de las papas de Jason, quien se limitó a darle un manotazo.

Nico alzó los hombros.

_—Fui amenazado_

_—¡No te amenace!_  
_—Tienes razón, fue chantaje._  
El rubio le dio un pellizco en la pierna mientras los otros tres reían. Nico le robó la última papa a Jason y comenzaron a discutir sobre el cómo subir fotos a instagram de él en calzoncillos recién despierto era claramente chantaje.

Nico no era un chico muy social o fácil de tratar, lo sabía, pero por alguna razón estos chicos, no solo Reyna, Jason y Leo, si no que todos los motociclistas parecían no importarles lo raro que él fuera. Se sentía cómodo con ellos.

_—Hey chicos, ¿no es ese Frank?—_ Leo interrumpió sus pensamientos señalando al chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Efectivamente era Frank, el hermano menor de Clarisse.

A Nico le agradaba Frank. Frank al igual que él era un polo totalmente opuesto a su propia hermana, era un chico agradable, que evitaba meterse a peleas y jugaba mitomagic con él, el chico sabia ganarse a su cuñado.

Frank miró a su alrededor notando que toda la pandilla de motociclistas estaban presentes, incluida su hermana. Nico se sintió un poco mal por el asiático, recientemente Clarisse y él habían discutido provocando que Frank dejara la pandilla, nadie estaba seguro de cual había sido el motivo de la pelea pero debió de haber sido sorprendente para que Frank dejara la pandilla aun estando Hazel en ella.

Frank pareció ignorar a su hermana y les saludo a lo lejos con una sonrisa y la mano levantada. Jason estaba a punto de gritar su nombre para que se acercara cuando alguien más se le adelanto.

—¡Frank por aquí!— Jason se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras toda la pandilla de motociclistas volteaban sorprendido al lugar proveniente de la voz, la mesa al otro lado del restaurante donde se juntaban los surfistas.

Frank se dirigió rápidamente a aquella mesa con las orejas rojas, era claro que había llamado la atención de todo el lugar.

Nico y los demás le siguieron con la mirada, en aquella mesa se encontraban Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Piper y Silena. Nico los conocía, en realidad todos en aquel restaurante se reconocían entre todos, todos asistían a la misma escuela y todos frecuentaban aquel lugar, el pueblo de nueva Roma era pequeño después de todo, pero había una regla no escrita que todos sabían, los surfistas y los motociclistas no se hablaban, mezclaban o convivían juntos. Así que Nico no se sorprendió cuando el incómodo silencio se hizo presente en todo el restaurante siendo solo cortado por la música de fondo de la señora Sally.

A pesar del incomodo silencio y las miradas dirigidas hacia el mitad asiático, Frank se sentó en la mesa donde se encontraban los líderes de los surfistas. Nico volteó a ver a Clarisse, estaba bastante seguro que a la castaña no le iba a hacer gracia eso y efectivamente una vez que todo el mundo salió del shock inicial la castaña se levantó arrastrando la silla haciendo que inmediatamente sus compañeros de mesa se levantaran y caminaran hasta la mesa de los contrarios.

Eso no terminaría bien.

_-/-/-/_

Honestamente el italiano no sabía como habían terminado así, en algún momento después de las palabras hirientes, los insultos y Clarisse arrastrando a Frank hacia la salida, ambas pandillas habían salido a la playa a "arreglar" sus diferencias ( nadie quería ser una molestia para Sally). Lo cual había terminado con los principales líderes de ambos bandos dando la cara. Era decir, Jason, Reyna y Leo vs Luke, Annabeth y Grover. En algún punto la disputa por Frank se había tornado a ser una disputa por quien debería de quedarse en el "Blue Trident".

_—No queremos que ustedes estén aquí —_ Había dicho Luke

_—Pues el sentimiento es mutuo, Castellan—_ a Nico le sorprendía o bien que le salía el apellido del contrario como un insulto a Jason.

Luke tenía una cara de pocos amigos increíble, fue entonces cuando Nico recordó que aquel rubio era el ex novio de la hermana de Jason, diablos que esta ciudad era pequeña.

Justo cuando parecía que ambos rubios estaban a punto de hacer algo más violento que simplemente discutir, Nico logró ver de reojo un borrón dirigido a los chicos, alcanzando a reaccionar y jalar a Reyna para atrás. Un cubetazo de agua cayó sobre Jason, Leo y Luke.

Grover, quien al parecer también tenía buenos reflejos, también había alcanzado a quitar de en medio a Annabeth.

A un lado de ellos, sosteniendo una cubeta vacía se encontraba un chico tan guapo que Nico se quedó aturdido. No era tosco pero se podían ver claramente sus músculos y abdominales marcados bajo la camiseta de tirantes azul claro que traía puesta. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias negras. Tenía el cabello revuelto, como sí acabara de levantarse y los ojos verdes más intensos que Nico hubiera visto nunca. Los cuales parecían mirarlos con molestia.

_—Nada de peleas frente al restaurante—_

-_ Maldición Percy! ¿acaso era necesario el agua? -_ Thalia, la hermana mayor de Jason, había aparecido atrás del chico y corrido a ido a ayudar a su hermano que estaba empapado.

_—Casi sacaban chispas, así que sí. —_el chico, Percy, se encogió de hombros para después sonreír vagamente.

_—¡Percy! -_ Exclamaron Annabeth y Grover para enseguida taclear con un abrazo al pelinegro.

_—Como siempre es un gusto verte Percy, —_ Luke le miro con una sonrisa que enseguida desapareció— _pero el que aparezcas así como si nada no te salvará de haberme mojado._

_—Oh vamos Luke, es solo un poco de agua,—_ Percy soltó a los otros chicos y comenzó a ser perseguido por la playa por un mojado y al parecer molesto rubio intentando atraparlo—_ ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu surfista?_

Nico pudo apreciar como su voz parecía contrastar perfectamente con las olas mientras sonreía maliciosamente al rubio que le perseguía.

/-/-/-

En menos de una hora Nico aprendió todo lo que pudo acerca del pelinegro; resulto que ese chico era Percy Jackson, hijo mayor de nada más y nada menos que de Sally Jackson. Había vivido en Nueva Roma durante su niñez (justo antes de que Nico y su familia llegaran a la ciudad), por lo cual conocía a la mayoría de los chicos mayores, y parte de su adolescencia en la gran ciudad con su padre. También asistía al mismo internado que Thalia y era uno de los mejores surfistas que se había visto en nueva Roma.

Y estaba total y completamente fuera del alcance de Nico.

Tanto surfistas como motociclistas habían regresado al interior del restaurante como si nada hubiera pasado, Thalia había dicho que era un talento innato de Percy el poder terminar con cualquier pelea o convertirla diez veces peor.

_—Deberías de ir y hablarle—_ Nico despegó su mirada del ojiverde que parecía estar robando galletas azules de la cocina mientras hablaba con su madre para mirar a un Jason todavía mojado a su lado.

_—¿Disculpa?_

_— Desde que Percy apareció no has dejado de mirarlo—_ contestó su mejor amigo.

_—Eso no es cierto._

_—Es totalmente cierto—_ al parecer Reyna no estaba de su lado.

_— De hecho, voy a tener que ir por más servilletas como sigas babeando más tiempo— _y por supuesto no podía contar con Leo tampoco.

_— Por favor, ni siquiera sabe quién soy._

_— Tal vez un hola estaría bien para comenzar —_ Hazel a su lado le miró sonriente, Nico no dudaba ni un momento que en su mente ya había decidió su vestido para una boda inexistente

_— Tiene toda la pinta de hetero, ¿vieron cómo abrazo a Annabeth?—_ En ese punto cualquier excusa para Nico servía, realmente no quería hacer el ridículo frente al mayor

_—Oh, Percy es soltero.—_ Thalia estaba al otro lado de Jason con la boca llena de papas fritas _— Y bastante gay por lo que se_.

Nico estaba 100% seguro que en ese momento él era la representación humana de un tomate.

_/-/-/-_

_— Oh, esto les va a encantar—_ Thalia sonrió mientras acaparaba más de las papas que recién les habían traído.

La iluminación había bajado y luces azules iluminaban el escenario, antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar que estaba pasando Percy salió de la cocina y subió de dos en dos los escalones del escenario.

Antes de saberlo, la mayoría de las personas en el restaurante, tanto motociclistas como surfistas se habían levantado a bailar.

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walking by (ooh ooh)_

_It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy (ooh ooh)_

El chico cantaba cual ángel, Nico se podía considerar totalmente perdido.

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(It goes on for miles)_

De alguna manera Nico pudo percibir el momento exacto en que Percy miró a Luke.

_Don't usually swoon_

_But I'm over the moon_

_('Cause he was just too cool for school)_

Percy le dio un guiño a Thalia, quien se levantó de su asiento y subió también al escenario, al parecer la chica lograba tocar bastante bien la guitarra.

_And now I'm_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you_

Jason se había levantado de igual manera y arrastrado a Leo hacia la pista. Era una canción tranquila pero movida al mismo tiempo, perfecta para bailar en parejas pegados el uno al otro.

_Now we're going steady_

_He's the cat's meow (meow meow!)_

_He says I'm a betty_

_And we paint the town (ooh ooh)_

_— Vamos Nico—_ Reyna se había levantado y lo había arrastrado cerca de la pista y del escenario.

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Just 'cause he says hi_

_(When he's cruisin by)_

_He's ready to race_

_And I'm catching his gaze_

_(They'll go on like this for days)_

Nico alcanzo a ver de reojo como Frank se había separado de los surfistas y le tendía su mano a Hazel.

_And now I'm_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

De acuerdo la voz del chico hacia milagros. Incluso Clarisse se había levantado y bailaba con Christ.

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for ya_

En algún momento Reyna le había dejado para bailar con Annabeth, eso era nuevo. Pero Nico no se quejaba, había terminado cerca del escenario y podía mirar a Percy sin que se viera demasiado obvio.

_It feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and it's so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_

_Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

El pelinegro se la había pasado bailando y dando vueltas en el escenario todo el tiempo mientras cantaba, pero al parecer en una de sus vueltas el escenario no había sido suficiente para él.

Nico contuvo la respiración mientras miraba al peligro caer en cámara lenta. Antes de que lo supiera estaba justo enfrente del escenario.

_And now I'm_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you_

En algún momento el ruido de las pisadas se habían detenido y solo podía escuchar la canción de manera lejana, era consciente de los labios de Percy moviéndose, cantando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus ojos verdes con pequeñas motas azules le miraban sorprendidos.

En algún punto la música de fondo había terminado y Nico seguía sosteniendo a Percy de manera incomoda. Nico no estaba seguro de poder articular palabra alguna.

_—Soy Percy—_ Le sonrió.

_— Nico —_ Honestamente Nico se tenía que felicitar internamente por poder decir su nombre correctamente

_—Umm, ya puedes bajarme._

_—Oh, sí, claro, disculpa—_ Sí, definitivamente un tomate.

_—Descuida,—_ La postura de Percy era relajada—_ gracias por salvarme_

_— De nada, aunque con esa altura tal vez solo te hubieras roto un pie_

Al parecer si había algo mejor que el canto de Percy era su risa.

_—Pues mis pies te agradecen, no sería capaz de competir en el torneo de surf y patearle el trasero a Luke._

_— ¿Luke? ¿Acaso no ha sido el campeón de ese concurso unos 4 años seguidos?—_ Percy rodó los ojos

_— Claro que ha sido el campeón, no he estado aquí los últimos 4 años—_ Nico alzó una ceja.

_— Creí eran amigos._

_—Amigos o no, voy a patear su trasero—_ y definitivamente algo mejor que su risa era su sonrisa.—_ ¿irás a ver el torneo cierto?_

— _Eh_, — los motociclistas habían jurado jamás ir a uno de esos eventos— _por supuesto.—_ pero como podía Nico decirle que no a ese chico cuando le miraba con carita de foca bebe.

—_Genial_.

—_¡Percy!_— la voz de Sally sonó por el lugar haciendo que Percy apartara su mirada de la suya.

_—Oh, prometí ayudar a repartir ordenes—_ Nico asintió, ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían quedado en el mismo lugar?

_—Te veo luego, Neeks— _Antes de que Nico pudiera contestar el mayor había desaparecido por la puerta de la cocina.

Nico ni siquiera notó en que momento la música había vuelto a sonar o las miradas cómplices entre los motociclistas y surfistas que habían presenciado su momento con el chico.

_Oh, I know, I know, he__'__s out there_

_Most definitely_

_Maybe you__'__ve already met_

_The one you__'__ll never forget_

_Your meant to be__…_

* * *

Dedicado a todos los que esperan la continuación de Rejected Omega, Olympus High y Los héroes del olimpo y el principe del mar.

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia!  
Si no han visto teen beach se las recomiendo (solo la uno, las secuelas nunca son buenas)! La canción que canta Percy es Fallin' for ya!


End file.
